


No Control

by rebelheart87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Kitchen Sex, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelheart87/pseuds/rebelheart87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they wanted was a little private time. Then Niall showed up, and after he left... Things got heated in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW. Sexual content (just in case you didn't see the tags*)  
> This is about Harry/Louis. If you aren't a fan of the Larry idea, then please just ignore the story. Don't comment on it, giving me hate. Just don't read it.

It started that morning.

The lingering looks, the seemingly innocent caress as they passed one another. When he licked his bottom lip to catch a drop of orange juice at the table. It didn't matter that just the night before they had been all over each other. The taste was still on his tongue, the marks still on his neck and back. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he replayed the events from the previous evening.

"Something on your mind," his lover asked.

Lou took another drink of juice and licked his lips again.

"Dammit, Lou. Stop tormenting me with that tongue."

"Was it torment last night when I dropped down and touched it against your..."

The doorbell rang and they both turned to glare at the offending noise.

"We could ignore it," Lou offered.

"If it's one of the guys, they won't go away."

"Then we coul..."

A heavy banging commenced on the wood of the front door, followed by a muffled Irish curse.

"Open the fucking door, you two. I know yer in there, ya been holed up since last Friday. It's Wednesday!! Come join the world again!"

Lou sighed and hopped off his seat at the bar in the kitchen, padding softly down the hall. He ran his hands along the framed photo from a week ago. The two of them, standing in their wedding clothes, smiling like mad, with the blurry backs of heads belonging to close friends and family in the foreground.

It had been a small, private ceremony, and then, instead of flying to some remote island retreat... they'd opted to just stay home. Lou had been content with that, almost ecstatic. Not that he didn't mind showing off in front of people, but this was a private time. And just the two of them, at their home... It was enough. And they christened every room in the house. At least twice.

The banging and pounding started again, just as he reached the entryway, and he flipped the locks before throwing open the door and glaring.

"What could you possibly want, Niall? This is my honeymoon, for Christ's sake!!"

"Me and the lads wanted to throw you two a dinner party. Just something small. The band, our girls... So let me come in and we can hash it out. Then I'll be out of your hair and you can go back to canoodling."

"I have never canoodled in my..."

"What he meant to say was, 'good morning, Niall, won't you come in?', wasn't it, luv?"

Lou felt a hand slide across the small of his back, wrapping around to clutch his side before landing a playful pinch on his hip. He smiled, in spite of having their private morning interrupted. The three of them walked back to the kitchen, sitting down and taking some time to figure out some choices for the get-together later in the day. After about twenty minutes Niall let out a laugh and stood.

"Christ, I get it, I was interrupting something! Hahaha! I'm leaving, I'm leaving, don't get your knickers in a twist! See you two lovebirds tonight! I'll see m'self out!"

When the door slammed, Lou was out of his seat and standing over the love of his life.

"If you had given me that look one more time..."

"I didn't know how else to get him to leave, short of walking over, ripping down your pants, and shoving your cock in my mouth."

Lou ran his fingers through messy, brown hair. He couldn't believe he was this lucky. And he couldn't believe that he could go another round. But the pressure pushing against the fly of his flannel pants spoke otherwise.

"That sounds very appealing, darling. Let's take this upstairs, shall we?"

"Let's not, and just roll with it."

Lou was pushed back against the counter, his cock out of his pants in a flash, and a warm, wet mouth engulfed his length.

"Fuck! Harry!"

A moan responded, vibrating around his dick, and Lou ran his fingers through those chestnut curls as he thrust forward. Harry eagerly gobbled as much as he could, sucking and licking like a man possessed. He pulled away, his fingers wrapping around Lou, and he jerked him slowly, his tongue moving over just the tip. Louis groaned and reached for his head, once more, but Harry tugged harder, making a tsk, tsk sound.

"Hand's on the counter, Lou."

When he had done that, Harry leaned back in and swallowed him whole, his nose pressed against Lou's groin. Gripping the counter, he growled out a curse and Harry bobbed his head a few times, moaning and drooling and making those little choking noises that positively drove him mad. In a flash, Lou grabbed his shoulders and forced him to stand. Then he shoved Harry against the counter and stood behind him. One hand gripped his lover's hip, while the other was at the base of his skull, holding him still.

"Hands on the counter, Harry," he said in a mocking tone. Once he had complied, Lou grabbed the waistband of his pants and shoved them to the floor before grabbing a hold of Harry's and pushing them down as well. He lifted his hand and brought it down twice, the spank reverberating around the silent kitchen. A groan from Harry echoed and Lou leaned forward, nipping at his shoulder.

"I believe after last night it's my turn, right, babe?"

Harry groaned and bent over more. Lou dropped down and put his tongue to use, preparing his lover. His hands roamed, one slipping in front and grasping Harry's cock. He was hard as steel and dripping with precum. Lou used that, sliding his fist up and down a few times before releasing him and hearing a soft groan. He brought that hand back, spitting on it and fisting himself a couple times. Then he used his free hand to spread Harry a little.

"I'll go slow, babe," he purred.

Harry nodded and Lou watched one of his hands disappear from the counter, his arm moving slowly, and he realized that Harry was jerking himself. With a deep breath, he lined himself up and began to push, moving slowly like he had promised.

It was heaven and hell.

Heaven, because he could feel how tight Harry was. Hell, because he could feel him squeezing as inch after inch entered him. He pulled back some, before dipping back in, pushing further this time. He repeated the process until his hips were pressed against Harry's ass, and then he reached around and batted Harry's hand away.

"Hands... on the counter... Harold."

With a whimper, his lover acquiesced, and Lou gave him a few tugs before resting both his hands on Harry's hips. He made a few playful thrusts, just to draw a gasp from Harry's lips, and then he tightened his grip and pulled out until only his tip was still embedded. He pushed forward then, a slow but steady thrust, and listened to the guttural moan from the man in front of him.

"Lou... Lou please. Do it again."

He rolled his hips as if to say, 'I'm in charge here,' and then he did as Harry asked, pulling out and pushing back in, steadily, until Harry had taken all of him. Harry pleaded for it again and again, and Lou wondered about which of them was actually in charge this round. But seeing as how his man felt amazing underneath him, Lou decided not to worry too much, and focused his attention into bringing Harry a pleasurable little death.

He picked up the pace, little by little, until the sounds of his hips smacking against Harry's ass seemed to echo off the cupboards, and he could see Harry's eyes screwed closed tight with each thrust. He was biting his lip, his teeth gripping that bottom one as if his life depended on it. But Louis wanted to hear his lover's voice; wanted to know he was enjoying this just as much.

"Is this what you wanted to cause? Is this why you kept tormenting me in front of Niall? You just wanted me to lose it. My dirty, little love. You like it when I have no control around you, don't you? Tell me, Harry. Tell me that you like me like this."

As he had been speaking, he'd inched closer. He pumped his hips with short thrusts as he slid his hand around to fist it over Harry's dick. Harry had moaned at that, but continued to bite his lip. With a gasp, Harry released his lip and rocked forward.

"Tell me... Harold."

"I do. I love it. I love feeling you inside me."

Lou thrust harder, his words like an aphrodisiac.

"More," he whispered.

"I love it when you are so deep that I don't know when I stop and you begin. I love when you take me like this, when you take what you want from me. I love giving to you. Your fingers over my cock, touching me as you thrust into me. You get off, being on top, but you still want me to feel good. So this hand," he covered Lou's hand with his own, "This hand slides up and down my cock as you slide in and out of my body. And you," he gasped as Lou thrust harder, "Mmmm, you move that hand faster as you get closer to coming. Yes, like that. You tighten your grip with both hands. I know that you'll leave a bruise on my hip. But I don't care because I love it, and I love you, and I can feel how much you love me with the way you take care of both of us, even when it's your turn to take everything."

Louis was at the end of his rope. Harry's words were taking him closer to the edge, and with each sentence he stepped closer. With every word he could feel his cock get harder. He wanted it to last forever, he wanted it to end so that he could do it all over again. Mostly, he just waned to stay with this man for the rest of his life. And that was what the ceremony last week had been about. Promising that they would be together forever.

He could hear Harry's labored breathing. The liquid practically pouring from his tip promised that he would be reaching climax soon, and he wanted to feel it. He wanted to be deep inside when Harry came, so that he could feel him tighten even more. It would be the final touch. It would push him over the edge. His fist moved faster, his hips bucking against Harry in a mad rhythm. He was so close, but he wanted Harry there first. Wanted him to...

"Oh god... Oh fuck... Yes, Louis, just like that. Fuck me just like that! Babe, I'm there. I'm right there. Just... yes, yes, harder..."

Two more thrusts and Lou felt him tighten. He heard Harry's muffled curses and felt him freeze for that split second. Then he was calling out his name and Lou could feel him coming in his hand. His body locked down in ecstasy, and Lou thrust once more, as deep as he could be, and came as well. He echoed his lover's cries of passion, and he mashed Harry between his body and the counter.

He let his head rest against Harry's back when he was spent, his breaths puffing against his skin. Harry gently squeezed the hand that was still wrapped around his cock and Lou released him. With matching gasps and groans, he pulled himself, slowly, from Harry's body, and they both took a moment to lean against the counter. Then Harry dropped down and lovingly cleaned him with his tongue. Louis watched, his eyes never leaving Harry's, and when the lanky young man stood again, they wrapped each other in a hug, their lips touching briefly.

"I love you, Louis."

"I love you, Harry."

"Let's go have a shower, yeah? We should try and at least look respectable for our friends tonight."

"I don't know how clean we'll get. I can already picture all the things I want to do to you, all over again."

"We've got the rest of our lives to eat with them. I think they'll understand if we're a little late. This is, after all, our honeymoon. Besides, it's my turn next."

With that final word, Harry took his hand and led him toward the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you made it to the bottom, then I'm hoping you enjoyed this little one shot!  
> Comments and/or kudos are a nice gift, but not a necessity! I just want to put my stuff out in the universe :)


End file.
